Madoka in Goethe's Faust narratives
by panzerfan
Summary: This is just to, wherever possible, apply Goethe's Faust to Madoka
1. At Train Station

CONSCIENCE:

_How different it was, Sayaka, When you, still innocent, Came here to the station, And from that well-travelled road, Babbled your hopes, Half, a childish game! Half! Good in your heart! Sayaka! What's in your mind? In your heat, what crime? Do you pray for your own soul, who, through you, fell to the confines of a mere gem? Whose blood is on your hands? And beneath your heart, does not something stir and swell, And trouble you, and itself? A presence full of foreboding?_

SAYAKA:

Oh! Oh! As if I were to be free of the thoughts that rush here and there in side, despite myself!

BROADCAST:

'Dies Irae, dies ilia, Solvet saeclum in favilla'. (That day, day of wrath, will dissolve the world to ash)

CONSCIENCE:

_Wrath grasps you! The trumpet sounds! The grave trembles, and your heart, from ashen rest, to fiery torment brought again, shudders!_

SAYAKA:

Would I were not here! It seems to me as if the organ steals my breath, the broadcast dissolves my heart in the abyss.

BROADCAST:

'Judex ergo cum sedebit, quidquid lated adparebit, nil unultum remanebit'. (Whence the Judge takes the chair, whatever hidden emerges, nothing is left unpunished)

SAYAKA:

I'm so stifled! The signs on the walls. Impreson me! The train Crush me! -Air!

CONSCIENCE:

_Hide yourself! Sin and shame cannot be hidden. Light? Air? Misery, to you!_

BROADCAST:

'Quid sum miser tunc dicturus, quem patronum rogaturus, cum vix Justus sit secures?' (What shall I say in that misery, who shall I ask to speak for me, when the righteous will be saved, and barely?)

CONSCIENCE:

_The Mami, turn their faces from you. That Madoka, shudder to offer you their hand. Misery!_

'Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?' (What shall I say in that misery?)

SAYAKA:

Kyouko! Your apple!

(she falls)


	2. In Gloomy Field

MADOKA:

In ruin! Demised! Roaming this city and others for time uncounted, and without end! That brave, bullheaded figure, reduced to that of the walking dead, and now lost in torment! To ye, ye Treacherous, unfeeling spirit, you hid it from me! – Sit there then! Roll the devil's eyes in your head, in indifference! Sit there, and defy men with your unbearable presence!

Transformed! In irredeemable state! Delivered to be amongst the witches, and to render temptation to lost men! And you've troubled me meanwhile with menial statements, concealed her true strait from me, and left her helpless in the face of ruin!

INCUBATOR:

She is not the first.

MADOKA:

Cat! Hare! Abomination! Curse ye- change this wretched beast into his pet form, in which he often liked to scamper in front of people, at night, rolling at the feet of the unsuspecting traveler, and clambering on his shoulders should he fell. Change him to his favorite likeness, so that he can crawl on his belly on the ground before me, and then I can trample him, depraved creature, under my feet!

'Not the first!' -Misery! Misery! That no human spirit can fathom. A few things that should be submitted to the flame: one being, on the last of its breath, under the eyes of kindness, to not atone for the guilt of oneself! It pierces me to the core of my existence, the misery of this one dear friend – and you smile calmly at the fate of thousands!

INCUBATOR:

Now that you render your acumen dry, already, at the point where one's logic serves no substance. Why did you not enter into partnership with us, if you cannot go through with it? Would you rather have one's cake and eat it? Did you thrust yourself unto me or I upon you?

MADOKA:

Don't gnash your greedy ears at me! It disgusts me! Why, gentle Mami-san, who revealed yourself to me, who knows my heart and soul, why have me bear with this intolerable enigma, who feeds on injury, and at the last on ruin?

INCUBATOR:

Are you quite done?

MADOKA:

Save Sayaka-chan, or woe to you! May the weightiest curse fall on you for a thousand ages!

INCUBATOR:

I cannot undo the birth of a witch, nor mend the cracks of the egg – 'save her!', who was it that dragged her to ruin? I wonder? Would you grasp the magic? A good thing that it has not allowed you miserable mortals! To crush the innocent one who replies is the witch's way to free oneself of an embarrassment.

MADOKA:

Take me to her! She shall be saved!

INCUBATOR:

And the danger you expose yourself to? Be aware, the spectre of your fallen friend lies on this town. Avenging familiars hover over the station, and lie in wait for the mourner's company.

MADOKA:

And not from yours too? Descent, and despair in this world, be on you, monster! Take me there, I plead, and save her.

INCUBATOR:

I'll take you: hear what I can do! Have I all the powers of heaven and earth? I'll confuse passerby's minds: you take possession of the lifeless shell, then bring her out, hand in human hand! I'll keep watch: magic be ready: I'll scurry you away. That I can do.

MADOKA:

Away!


End file.
